


Jake Screams At God

by SpiritKitten



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Feng being a little shit, Gen, Jake screams at god, Trapper's done, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: Jake Screams at god...
Relationships: Feng Min & Jake Park, Jake Park & The Entity
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Jake Screams At God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, I don't know man-

Jake watched as Feng and Meg ran into each other, throwing their bodies together and then falling backwards. Dwight was behind him shivering and whining, trying not to sob. Trapper was watching them run around screaming with a deep disappointed look on his face, not even trying to catch them anymore.

“Watch out! Don’t trip on that stick!” Jake screeched out as Feng made an attempt to run away from the still Killer. She was headed straight for it, the single stick in this whole goddamn place. She didn’t even make a move to change her course, just accepted her fate.

“Don’t, Don’t do it Feng!” Feng just sent him a middle finger as her foot caught the stick, falling into a silently seething and rumpled pile. Meg just sat up laughing from where she had fallen down too. Dwight finally let the sobs escape his choked throat.

“Why, why do you do this.” Jake shook his head, waving at the air frantically in their direction, “Why!”

Dwight let out a very loud sob as he crumbled into a hep where he was standing, not even trying to catch himself. The Trapper just let out a deep sign, probably mourning his existence.

“Feng! Why.”

“I. D. K, Why don’t you just ask god! It’s not like you're my mom, you can’t tell me what to do Dad!” Feng pushed herself up onto her elbows, facing away from Jake as she spit out her little tyrant.

Jake watched as Meg threw herself into a giggling hep by Trappers feet, waving her hands at him trying to get him to play with her. He just stared down at her, looking like he was having an aneurysm. Jake thought- _Why not, what else can make this worse._

Jake threw his open hands to the sky, throwing back his head and closing his tired eyes as he screamed, “Why. Why God, why are all my friends fucking crazy?”

Jake reopened his eyes as he heard Dwight scream, pointing at the sky, which was growing darker by the second. It only stopped when the entire horizon was filled with dark blobs and shit, probably clouds. Oh, oh that was fine. Jake had thought that Trapper was actually going to try and kill them.

Jake watched, unimpressed, as it split, creating a giant hole in the center, right above where Jake was standing. Giant horrible bug-like appendages thrusting themselves through the mess in the sky and pulled a deep void-like hole into the center. 

A sudden wind blew in, whipping Jake’s unruly hair into his face, hurting his eyes and getting into his mouth. Jake tried to spit it out as a loud booming voice broke into the air-

**“Because Fuck You, That’s Why!”**

Jake glared up into the dark sky, making his hands flip of the giant eldritch being. “Well fuck you to then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
